User talk:NoTimeCreepy/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Raidra page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 23:06, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Sure! You have my permission. I can't think of anything I'd want other than proper credit and links to the original stories. Let me know when they're done. I'm glad you liked some of my stories. :-D Raidra (talk) 23:10, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Offerings by Dr. Bob Smith NoTime, Here are stories of mine on the main Wiki. I also have two in the Writer's Workshop. * Nightmares * I_Have_To_Pee * Meine_Ehre_heißt_Treue! (Meine Ehre heißt Treue!) * Mutti_Dearest * Night_Marchers * The_Queen_Of_Sheba * I_Am_a_Professional_Exterminator * Beetlejuice * Night_and_Fog * Damnation_101 If you like classic Oriental stories of ghosts and demons, I posted several written by Lafcadio Hearn around 1900. They are in the public domain. Some of these are my childhood favorites. * Oshidori * Diplomacy * Jikininki * Rokuro-Kubi * A_Dead_Secret * Yuki-Onna * The_Story_of_Aoyagi * Jiu-Roku-Zakura * The_Reconciliation * The_Screen-Maiden * The_Story_of_Ming-Y Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 03:07, September 4, 2018 (UTC) I'm All Ears I've been seeing you around the site and I wanted to say hello and welcome. I subscribed to your narration channel. I'm sure you have plenty to narrate, but if you'd like to check out my stuff then feel free. Impatiently Waiting for the End of the World is one I'd like to see narrated. It's a bit tongue-in-cheek, but it's short and you seem to be cutting your teeth on shorties. If you do narrate any of my stuff I only ask that you give proper credit and links to the original stories. Good luck in your narrating endeavors and don't hesitate to ask me any questions you might have about navigating the site. If I don't have the answers I'll probably know who does. --Kolpik (talk) 06:34, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Patiently Waiting Thanks. You get better with every narration, so I'm looking forward to hearing it. --Kolpik (talk) 06:58, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Again I enjoyed the latest narration. I make it a point to like each video. I hope you get more viewers now you have a bit of a selection going. Good work. L0CKED334 (talk) 16:26, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Read Hey no time so I need another thought on my story written here mind telling me what you think. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:632073 Narration Thanks man! Excited to hear it --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:15, September 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm Sorry Narration Cool, good to know. That's the first one of mine that got accepted to the site, and I thought it would remain unnoticed forever XD. I look forward to hearing it. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 05:24, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Not sure I do not believe there is supposed to be a comma there --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 15:04, September 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm Sorry Thoughts Hey, just got done listening to it. You've gotten much better with the pacing, and the slight hesitations between certain lines are really working. All in all, I thought the narration was quite good. If I had to pick something to gripe at, I'd say it sounds like something being read, as opposed to a story being told. Theres something about the cadence or something; I'm not sure. In any case, I don't think this is any reason to remove the video, as I quite liked it. Just something new to work at :). TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 04:42, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Psst... Follow this link Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:29, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Lost Friends Credit I was actually trying to think of a good way to do this as well. So, here's what I think should happen. Leave "This story is an english rewrite of a Thai legend originally credited to the author Khun Mhee. This version was drafted by TheWizardOfTheWoods." in the description. Beyond that, the whole 'link to the story and the author page' thing should be sufficient. Honestly, I'm glad I wasn't the only one confused about what to do here XD. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 04:12, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Stories Hey man, Thank you for narrating my stories. I just made it back onto this site and saw that you left me a message about it. I listened to both of them and they sound great. Just wanted to pop in and thank you for doing that. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 23:51, October 6, 2018 (UTC) My Last Halloween It should read: "No one would think you were odd for being the person you always wanted to be." That makes more sense with what I was trying to say. Thanks for pointing that out. L0CKED334 (talk) 13:48, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Much Appreciation Thank you for saving my Halloween story from humiliation and you did a great job, as usual. I really do appreciate your work. L0CKED334 (talk) 02:37, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Hey, there. Thank you for taking your time to narrate the story, I'll check it out when I get the time after it's up =] Appreciate it! There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Hey there It's alright. Take your time :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Well, thanks for the narration, I didn't mind it taking "long", it's fine. I liked the way it came out :) Good job. Hope to see your channel grow :p There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Ill-Eagle Issues Hello there. First and foremost, I wish to thank you. It's not very often that someone offers to narrate the shite I write. However, I need to ask you not to post the "Persistence Hunting" narration. The reason for this is that I'm doing a rewrite of it. And the reason for this is that I've found a Tumblr post that looks very much like the story, and is older than it. For this reason, people might cry plagiarism, and I really don't need that. I hope that you understand. PS: While every story on the Wiki is technically open for you to narrate, it would be very courteous to ask the author for permission first. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:57, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :No problem at all. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:59, October 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: Narrate "The Dark" You have my permission, yes, absolutely! If you think the story will help you out, then I'm all for you narrating it. I've heard your narrations so far, and they're pretty good. I hope the channel gets more attention. Actually, I'll allow you access to any of my stories, but just give me some credit and put links in. That's all I ask. kthnx The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 13:56, October 13, 2018 (UTC)